


Merlin and Arthur

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Team Green, poem, probably shitty poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem about Merlin and Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin and Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Merthur Party 2013, Prompt 4  
> all mistakes are mine

Merlin and Arthur

There once was a king  
Fighting against evil  
And believing  
That all his people should be equal

Strong and fearless  
He fought for what’s right  
And sometimes even  
Overcame his pride

He was full of courage  
But often behaved like a prat  
Even though his people loved him  
They didn’t always know what they were at.

Following his father  
He tried to do his best.  
But in the end he won the war  
But died at his last quest

There once was a warlock  
Fighting for his king  
Even though he never knew  
What his future might bring.

Lying about his magic  
Because he couldn’t tell the truth  
Trying to full fill his destiny  
He soon lost his youth

Never being a good servant  
But still being a great friend  
He often got called idiot  
But still fought till the end

Holding his friend  
While he left this world  
He never in his life  
Felt this much hurt.

They were two sides of the same coin  
Like each others partner  
But in the end they were just  
Merlin and Arthur


End file.
